Bad Habit
by muireall12
Summary: AU. [LegaultxHeath] He never imagined his life would be changed by an accidental death threat on his mobile phone in the middle of the night.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor Fire Emblem.**

 **Notes:** _this fanfiction was inspired by "_ _Didn't they teach you Stranger Danger in school?"_ _, one of the Supernatural/Destiel fanfictions I enjoyed most. If you too enjoy the series, please go and read it! (Also, I mentioned angels. I didn't mean to make Supernatural references, but it did happen anyway.)_

 _I apologize in advance for any mistake in my English. Feel absolutely free to correct me!_

* * *

 **Legend:**

 **Legault**

 _Heath_

* * *

JUNE 11TH / JUNE 12TH

 **11:26** **P.M.**

 **You do know you're dead, do you?**

 _11:28_ _P.M._

 _What_ _the_ _hell?!_

 **11:29** **P.M.**

 **Don't** **play** **dumb** **with** **me,** **Matthew. Something happens to her, I'll be the first to turn your bowels into bloody garlands for my door.**

 _11:30_ _P.M._

 _This is_ _not_ _Matthew,_ _you_ _got_ _the_ _wrong_ _number_ _and_ _I_ _almost_ _had_ _a_ _stroke!_

 **11:32** **P.M.**

 **Oh** **gods,** **I** **am** **so** **sorry.** **My niece was staying at my house tonight, but I just found out the boy has brought her to a party without my permission.**

 **11:40** **P.M.**

 **Please** **tell** **me** **you** **didn't** **actually** **have** **a** **stroke.**

 _11:42_ _P.M._

 _No,_ _but that was close! You tried_ _calling_ _them?_

 **11:44** **P.M.**

 **Yep.** **No** **one** **answered,** **of** **course.**

 _11:45_ _P.M._

 _How_ _old_ _your_ _niece_ _is?_ _And_ _the_ _boy?_

 **11:46** **P.M.**

 **She's barely fifteen.** **Matthew turned eighteen two months ago.** **Why** **do** **you** **ask?**

 _11:47_ _P.M._

 _Look, they'll be okay. Unless he has a history of delinquency behind him, that is. They probably just wanted to spend the night together._

 **11:52** **P.M.**

 **I** **highly doubt** **that.** **He's** **gay.**

 _11:53_ _P.M._

 _Then why on earth would he smuggle her to that party?!_

 **11:55** **P.M.**

 **But to irritate me, of course. I know him, he's just trying to prove me something. Probably believes I am just an old leftover.**

 _11:56_ _P.M._

 _He's eighteen. Boys are rebellious at that age._

 **11:57** **P.M.**

 **True.** **Still,** **I** **want** **him** **to** **know** **that** **he** **could** **be** **disemboweled** **on** **the** **spot** **at** **any** **moment.**

 _11:58_ _P.M._

… _I_ _don't_ _know_ _if_ _I_ _should_ _be_ _scared_ _of_ _you_ _or_ _not._

 **00:00** **P.M.**

 **Don't,** **I** **am** **an** **angel** **in** **disguise.** **What** **about** **you?** **Do** **you** **normally chat with** **strangers** **in** **the** **middle** **of** **the** **night?**

 _00:01_ _P.M._

 _No._ _And have no idea why I'm doing it either._

 **00:02** **P.M.**

 **I** **was an** **angel** **in** **distress.**

 _00:03_ _P.M._

 _Lucifer_ _was_ _an_ _angel_ _too,_ _you_ _know._

 **00:04** **P.M.**

 **Aaand** **the** **fairest** **of** **them** **all.**

 _00:05_ _P.M._

 _It_ _didn't_ _stop_ _him_ _from_ _being fucked up. Badly._

 **00:06** **P.M.**

 **My,** **you** **sure** **must** **be** **the** **life** **of** **the** **party.**

 _00:09_ _P.M._

 _If_ _I_ _were_ _invited_ _to_ _parties._

 **00:10** **P.M.**

 **Ouch.** **Sorry, I didn't want to touch a** **weak** **spot.** **I'm afraid** **I am** **not** **exactly** **the** **cleverest** **man** **of this** **world.**

 _00:11_ _P.M._

 _Don't_ _worry,_ _'s_ _okay._

 **00:12** **P.M.**

 **Still.** **I have to say, I'm impressed by my lack of social skills. I succeeded in both scaring and depressing you in just half an hour. How can I apologize?**

 _00:13_ _P.M._

 _It's_ _okay,_ _really._

 **00:15** **P.M.**

 **What** **about** **a** **massage?** **I** **am** **told** **I** **have** **a** **wonderfully** **delicate** **touch.**

 _00:16_ _P.M._

 _I_ _don't_ _even_ _know_ _you!_

 **00:17** **P.M.**

 **We** **can** **fix** **that.**

 _00:19_ _P.M._

 _Sounded like a maniac._

 **00:21** **P.M.**

 **I** **don't** **think** **a** **maniac would** **be** **so** **much** **worried** **about** **his** **niece.**

 _00:23_ _P.M._

 _I_ _don't_ _think_ _a_ _good man_ _would_ _threaten_ _to_ _use someone's_ _guts as_ _Christmas_ _decorations._

 **00:26** **P.M.**

 **Touché.** **A** **coffee?**

 _00:27_ _P.M._

 _I_ _don't_ _know_ _what_ _to_ _say_ _anymore._

 **00:28** **P.M.**

 **But** **you** **didn't** **refuse.**

 _00:31_ _P.M._

 _Look,_ _I'm_ _tired._ _I_ _have_ _to_ _work_ _tomorrow._ _Just_ _go_ _to_ _sleep_ _already,_ _okay?_

 **00:34** **P.M.**

 **Ah,** **sorry.** **Thought** **I** **was** **being** **friendly,** **that's** **all.** **Well,** **it** **was** **nice** **to** **speak** **with** **you.** **Have** **a** **good** **night.**

 _00:42_ _P.M._

… _gods,_ _but_ _you_ _are_ _a_ _manipulative_ _bastard!_ _I_ _wasn't_ _angry_ _with_ _you,_ _okay?!_ _It's_ _just..._ _nevermind._ _Thanks for the offer anyway, okay? You happy now?_

 **00:44** **P.M.**

 **I** **knew** **you'd** **have** **seen** **things** **my** **way** **with** **a** **little** **bit** **of** **coaching.**

 _00:47_ _P.M._

 _Okay, that sounded way too creepy to me._ _But..._ _if_ _you_ _really_ _want_ _to_ _apologize..._ _just_ _let_ _me_ _know_ _when_ _she's safe_ _back_ _at_ _home_ _again. Your niece, I mean._

 **00:49** **P.M.**

 **That** **is...** **nice** **of** **you.** **Okay.** **Good** **night,** **stranger.**

 _00:50_ _P.M._

 _G'night._

* * *

 **02:48** **A.M.**

 **Princess** **is** **home.**

 _02:49_ _A.M._

 _What about the boy?_

 **02:52** **A.M.**

 **Ah,** **what** **can** **I** **say?** **I** **am** **too** **soft-hearted.** **But** **I** **think** **his** **car** **will** **remember** **the** **lesson** **for** **a** **while.**

 _02:53_ _A.M._

… _what_ _on earth did_ _you_ _do_ _to_ _his_ _car?!_

 **02:56** **A.M.**

 **Oh, nothing special. By the way, did** **you** **know that** **rose** **oil** **has** **a** **quite** **pervasive** **scent?**

* * *

 _June_ _11th_

 _HW_ _still_ _on_ _meds._ _Experienced_ _allucinations_ _two_ _days_ _ago_ _and_ _reported_ _having_ _panick_ _attacks_ _and_ _nightmares_ _during_ _the_ _night._ _When_ _asked_ _to_ _draw,_ _showed_ _very_ _little_ _energy_ _and_ _interest,_ _unlike_ _the_ _first_ _times._ _Displayed_ _a_ _smile_ _upon_ _talking_ _about_ _his_ _job_ _as_ _a_ _mechanic._ _Maybe_ _a_ _love_ _for_ _tinkering/manual_ _activities?_

 _Overall,_ _patient_ _still_ _displays_ _low_ _self-esteem_ _and_ _little_ _interest_ _in_ _anything_ _beyond_ _basic_ _self-care._ _He_ _mentioned_ _spending_ _less_ _and_ _less_ _time_ _outside,_ _which_ _worries_ _me._ _I_ _am_ _afraid_ _he_ _is_ _pulling_ _away_ _from_ _any_ _form_ _of_ _contact_ _with_ _other_ _people._ _I_ _suggested_ _joining_ _a_ _club_ _or_ _a_ _gym_ _to_ _distract_ _himself_ _and_ _meet new people._ _He_ _was_ _so_ _apathetic_ _about_ _it_ _that_ _I_ _almost_ _wished_ _he_ _had_ _refused;_ _at_ _least_ _he_ _would_ _have_ _shown_ _some_ _willingness_ _to_ _take control of his_ _life._ _I_ _never_ _thought_ _I_ _would_ _have_ _missed_ _his_ _outbursts._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor Fire Emblem.**

 **Notes:** _as you may have guessed from the first chapter, I support Matthew/Guy as well, but I will just mention it every now and then if the occasion arises._

 _I apologize in advance for any mistake in my English. Feel absolutely free to correct me!_

* * *

 **Legend:**

 **Legault**

 _Heath_

Aesha

* * *

JUNE 12TH

 **09:42 A.M.**

 **Your reply last night was awfully fast. One could wonder why you were still awake.**

 _10:11 A.M._

 _It's none of your concern._

 **10:14 A.M.**

 **My, somebody's in a foul mood. Did something happen?**

* * *

 **09:18 P.M.**

 **Honestly, one'd think Matthew would be more grateful. Rose oil is quite expensive, and it barely covers the vile smell emanating from his car.**

 _09:20 P.M._

 _Okay, that's it. What do you want?_

 **09:21 P.M.**

 **I am sorry?**

 _09:23 P.M._

 _I don't know you! Why are you so damn persistent in texting me?_

 **09:26 P.M.**

 **Well, to tell you the truth... I was impressed.**

 _09:27 P.M._

 _Impressed? What do you mean?_

 **09:29 P.M.**

 **I was so worried yesterday night, yet you distracted me quite easily. A remarkable feat, truly. I hoped you could entertain me again.**

 _09:30 P.M._

 _Your niece ran away again?!_

 **09:31 P.M.**

 **No. But I am being assaulted by a horde of textbooks.**

 _09:32P.M._

 _Stop messing with me._

 **09:33 P.M.**

 **(photo attached)**

 **As you can see, I am not "messing with you."**

 _09:35 P.M._

 _I'm already getting a headache. Why on earth are you reading all that stuff?_

 **09:37 P.M.**

 **I have an exam in two weeks, and I would like to pass it, possibly with a decent grade.**

 _09:38 P.M._

 _You a student?_

 **09:39 P.M.**

 **Technically, yes.**

 _09:40 P.M._

 _...Technically?_

 **09:43 P.M.**

 **Aah, how can I explain? Well, I didn't go to university after high school. I had other plans, you see. But they didn't turn out as expected, and after a while it was clear that the future had nothing in store for me.**

 **09:45 P.M.**

 **So I chose to backstep and give myself a second chance. Perhaps a bit too late but, what can I say? I had to try.**

 _09:46 P.M._

… _which faculty?_

 **09:47 P.M.**

 **Social work.**

 _09:48 P.M._

 _That's... admirable._

 **09:49 P.M.**

 **My, was that a compliment? I'm flattered.**

 _09:50 P.M._

 _Stop that. Then, how old are you? You have a niece, so..._

 **09:53 P.M.**

 **In name only. She's the sister of some friends of mine, but keeps calling me 'uncle' for no reason. I am still in my twenties.**

 _09:54 P.M._

 _Oh._

 **09:55** **P.M.**

 **Did I say something** **wrong?**

 _09:56_ _P.M._

 _No._

 **09:57** **P.M.**

 **You** **know** **what?** **I** **don't** **believe you.**

 _09:58_ _P.M._

 _No,_ _it's_ _just..._ _you_ _are roughly my_ _same_ _age._

 **09:59** **P.M.**

 **Oh.** **I** **understand.** **Well,** **yes,** **I agree that** **this** **is** **curious.**

 _10:00 P.M._

 _You mean weird as hell._

 **10:01 P.M.**

 **Fate works in mysterious ways.** **So,** **are** **you** **a** **student?**

 _10:02 P.M._

 _No._ _And_ _even_ _if_ _I_ _were,_ _I_ _wouldn't_ _tell_ _you._ _You're_ _a_ _stranger._

 **10:04 P.M.**

 **Night-watch,** **then.** **That** **would** **explain** **why** **you** **were** **still** **awake** **so** **late.** **Or** **a** **nurse?**

 _10:05 P.M._

 _Which_ _part_ _of_ _"_ _I_ _wouldn't_ _tell_ _you_ _"_ _didn't you understand?_

 **10:08** **P.M.**

 **Have** **mercy** **on** **me,** **please.** **This** **book** **is** **so** **tedious that** **it** **could** **provide a** **legitimate** **reason** **to** **commit** **suicide,** **and** **I'd** **very** **much** **like** **to** **live** **for** **a** **little** **bit** **longer.**

 _10:09_ _P.M._

 _I_ _am_ _not_ _a_ _merciful_ _man._

/Incoming call; 10:10 P.M./

" **Aesha?** **"**

"Legault, you fucker! Are you still alive?"

" **Well,** **hello** **to** **you** **too.** **"**

"'Hello' my ass! Where the hell are you?"

" **Aesha, such foul language does not suit a fine young lady like you at all."**

"This fine young lady could shove it up your-"

" **Okay,** **okay,** **I** **get** **it!** **Yeesh, what's** **up** **with** **everybody** **today?** **"**

"I've been calling you for hours! I was getting worried, you know!"

" **Did** **you?** **I** **didn't** **receive** **any** **call** **this** **evening,** **and** **my** **phone's** **on.** **"**

"What? I rang you at least seven times!"

" **...** **Aesha,** **are** **you** **sure** **you** **called** **the** **right** **number?** **"**

"Of course I did! I am not an idiot like you, what'd you think?"

" **You** **may** **want** **to** **check** **that out** **again.** **"**

"... Oh, _fuck_."

" **Aah,** **looks** **like** **I've** **got** **a** **comrade.** **"**

"Mm? What do you mean?"

" **Well,** **it's** **a** **long** **story...** **Actually,** **why** **don't** **you** **come** **over?** **If** **you** **have** **nothing** **else** **to** **do,** **I** **mean.** **"**

"You've got any beer left?"

" **All** **you** **may** **desire** **and** **even** **more.** **"**

"Count me in."

" **Do** **you** **mind** **taking** **something** **to-** **"**

"Don't worry. I've got it covered. Serra's?"

" **Marry me?"**

"Go fuck yourself."

 **10:14 P.M.**

 **Well, it looks like you are relieved of your duties tonight. Somebody's coming to my rescue.**

 _10:15_ _P.M._

 _Thank him on my behalf._

 **10:17 P.M.**

 **Her. And that was a bit offensive, you know? I think of myself as an extremely pleasant fellow.**

 _10:18 P.M._

 _I feel pity for the lady._

 **10:19 P.M.**

 **Hey, that's unfair! I was the one who needed your pity one moment ago!**

 _10:20 P.M._

 _And_ _now_ _you_ _don't_ _anymore._ _You've_ _got_ _company_.

 **10:22 P.M.**

 **If you think I'm getting laid, you got it all wrong. She and I, we've been best friends since childhood. The most fun I'm going to get is** **hearing** **her** **tearing** **down my favourite movies with her sarcasm.**

 _10:23 P.M._

 _You know what? I like her._

 **10:25 P.M.**

 **What** **a** **bastard.** **Why** **don't** **you** **come** **over** **too,** **so** **you** **two** **can** **insult** **my** **taste in movies** **together while** **I** **wallow** **in** **self-pity** **and** **Serra's** **Thai noodles?**

 _10:26 P.M._

 _Huh? Serra's, as in Serra's Chasing Dragon Takeaway?_

 **10:27 P.M.**

 **Yep. Wait, how come you know her?**

 **10:28 P.M.**

 **Oh gods. You live in my same city, don't you?**

/Outgoing call, 10:29 P.M./

"On my way, Hurricane! What movie am I going to destroy for you tonight?"

" **You won't believe it, but I've got something** _ **waaay**_ **better than that."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor Fire Emblem.**

 **Notes:** _I AM SO SORRY I wanted to upload the third chapter way earlier than this, but I truly struggled this time. I guess Heath and Legault cannot be so easily maneuveredXD But thanks for having stayed with me so far!_

 _(And as always, feel free to correct my English!)_

* * *

 **Legend:**

 **Legault**

 _Heath_

 **Vaida**

* * *

JUNE 13TH

 **09:26** **A.M.**

 **How** **a** **lady** **like** **Aesha** **can** **be** **so** **uneducated** **still** **eludes** **me.**

 **09:27** **A.M.**

 **I** **mean,** **how** **can** **you** **not** **understand** **a** **masterpiece** **like** _**Solaris**_ **?**

 **09:30** **A.M.**

 **Oh,** **right.** **I** **had** **forgotten** **you** **don't** **exactly cherish the** **sunlight.**

 **10:00** **P.M.**

 **So...** **what** **do** **you** **see** **from** **your** **window?**

 **10:02** **P.M.**

 **Not** **like** **I'm** **trying** **to** **figure** **out** **in** **which** **part** **of** **the** **town you** **live.**

JUNE 14TH

 **09:18** **P.M.**

 **Oh** **dear,** **am** **I** **getting** **the** **silent** **treatment** **already?**

JUNE 15TH

 **07:32** **P.M.**

 **I** **may** **be** **in** **dire** **need** **of** **your** **assistance.** **Those** **books** **are** **conspiring** **against** **me.**

JUNE 16TH

 **09:41** **P.M.**

 **Hey,** **I'm** **sorry** **if** **I** **weirded** **you** **out.** **I** **was** **growing** **fond** **of** **our** **little** **nocturnal** **chats.** **They** **were...** **relieving.**

 **09:42** **P.M.**

 **Anyway,** **I** **owe** **you** **one.** **Should** **you** **need** **a** **distraction...** **Take** **care.**

* * *

 _June_ _18th_

 _One_ _of_ _the_ _first_ _precepts_ _I_ _was_ _taught_ _is_ _to_ _leave_ _your_ _ego_ _at_ _the_ _door_ _the_ _moment_ _a_ _patient_ _steps_ _in._ _He's_ _there_ _because_ _he_ _needs_ _help_ _and_ _no_ _one_ _can_ _or_ _is_ _willing_ _to_ _give_ _him_ _a_ _hand,_ _and_ _in_ _his_ _eyes_ _you_ _represent_ _his_ _last_ _chance_ _to_ _recover_ _his_ _old_ _life._ _If_ _you_ _aren't_ _100%_ _present_ _with_ _him,_ _if_ _you_ _allow_ _your_ _ego_ _to_ _interfere_ _and_ _divert_ _your_ _attention,_ _he_ _will_ _perceive_ _that_ _and_ _believe_ _that_ _he's_ _not_ _worth_ _saving._ _You_ _risk_ _nothing;_ _the_ _moment_ _he_ _trusts_ _a_ _complete_ _stranger_ _when he's most_ _vulnerable, he risks everything.  
_

 _That_ _said,_ _today_ _I_ _truly_ _had_ _to_ _restrain_ _myself_ _from_ _telling_ _HW_ _that_ _he_ _is,_ _in_ _fact,_ _an_ _idiot._

 _He_ _hasn't_ _been_ _taking_ _his_ _medicines_ _for_ _the_ _last_ _two_ _weeks._ _(!)_ _Hadn't_ _I_ _noticed I had written the_ _wrong_ _prescription and_ _found_ _him_ _unable_ _to_ _recollect_ _the_ _right_ _one,_ _he'd_ _have_ _never_ _admitted_ _it._ _I_ _wonder_ _if_ _stubborness_ _is_ _a_ _requirement_ _for_ _working_ _in_ _the_ _military._ _The_ _best_ _part,_ _though,_ _was_ _when_ _I_ _asked_ _him_ _how_ _he_ _could_ _think_ _not_ _following_ _my_ _instructions_ _would_ _have_ _helped_ _him._ _Apparently,_ _fighting_ _in_ _the_ _desert_ _for_ _four_ _years_ _corresponds_ _to_ _a_ _M.D.._

 _I_ _am_ _curious_ _to_ _know_ _his_ _commander's_ _opinion_ _on_ _that._

 _P.S._ _On_ _a_ _side_ _note,_ _before_ _leaving_ _the_ _office_ _HW_ _asked_ _me_ _how_ _many_ _inhabitants_ _this_ _town_ _had._ _He_ _refused_ _to_ _elaborate._

* * *

JUNE 18TH

 **(1)** **Message:** **Commander** **V.U.**

 **06:18** **P.M.**

 **YOU** **POMPOUS** **IMBECILE** **WHAT** **WERE** **YOU** **THINKING?!**

 _From:_ _Heath_ _W._

 _To:_ _Commander_ _V.U._

 _Message:_ _Commander,_ _I_ _am_ _sorry._ _I_ _thought_ _I_ _could_ _manage_ _by_ _myself._

 **From:** **Commander** **V.U.**

 **To:** **Heath** **W.**

 **Message:** **You** **are** **sorry?!** **MONDAY** **AT** **9,** **MY** **OFFICE,** **or** **we'll see how you can manage without your fucking head!**

 _From:_ _Heath_ _W._

 _To:_ _Commander_ _V.U._

 _Message:_ _How screwed am I?_

 **From:** **Commander** **V.U.**

 **To:** **Heath** **W.**

 **Message:** **YOU WILL REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN.**

* * *

JUNE18TH

 _10:52_ _P.M._

 _Are_ _you_ _awake?_

 **10:55** **P.M.**

 **Gah!** **Don't** **scare** **me** **like** **that,** **I** **almost** **had** **a** **stroke!**

 _10:56_ _P.M._

 _Look_ _who's_ _talking._

 **10:57** **P.M.**

 **Still** **hanging** **to** **that?** **My,** **give** **me** **a** **breathe.**

 _10:58_ _P.M._

 _Stop_ _that._ _I'm_ _not_ _in_ _the_ _mood_ _for_ _jests._

 **11:00** **P.M.**

 **This would be a splendid opportunity to make you feel guilty about abandoning me with those dreadful tomes... but alas, I am too soft-hearted. What happened?**

 _11:06_ _P.M._

 _Is_ _your_ _last_ _offer_ _still_ _valid?_

(1) Message: Lloyd Reed

11:06 P.M.

THAT BITCH.

 **From:** **Legault** **T.**

 **To:** **Lloyd** **Reed**

 **Message:** **I** **assume** **you** **are** **talking** **of** **Sonia.** **Call** **you** **later.**

 **11:09** **P.M.**

 **Allow** **me** **to** **help** **you.**

/Incoming call; 11:10 P.M./

" _What-_ _"_

" **Well, hello stranger! By** **the** **way,** **how** **come** **you** **always** **call at** **the** **right** **time?** **I** **was** **thoroughly** **bored.** **"**

" _I-I_ _am_ _sorry?!_ You _are the one who-_ _"_

" **Was** **that** **a** **stutter?** **How** **cute.** **"**

" _Why do you get creepier and creepier every time I hear from you?"_

 **"C'mon, you** **sounded** **so** **wound** **up.** **I** **wanted** **to** **lighten** **up** **the** **mood.** **"**

" _My_ _mood_ _is_ _none_ _of_ _your_ _business._ _And shouldn't_ _you_ _be_ _studying_ _for_ _the_ _exam?_ _"_

" **You** **remember** **that?** **Aww, I'm** **flattered.** **So, what** **about** **you?** **You** **sounded** **like** **a** **kicked** **puppy.** **"**

" _..._ _you_ _won't give up_ _,_ _will you?"_

" **No.** **I** **still** **consider** **myself** **decent enough to be able** **to** **empathize** **with** **someone** **else.** **Even** **with** **a** **stranger.** **"**

" _You sure don't think like my commander at all."_

" **Oh? You are a soldier, then!"**

"... fuck. _"_

" **Are you truly so afraid of me finding something out about you?"**

" _Listen, I... don't want to talk about it. Especially now."_

" **... Okay. What do you want to talk about, then?"**

" _Anything that can put me to sleep in two minutes."_

" **My offer was to** _ **entertain**_ **, not to** _ **bore**_ **you."**

" _Believe me, right now being bored would be spectacular."_

" **Is that so bad?"**

" _You have no idea."_

" **Care to elaborate?"**

" _No."_

" **Humor me."**

" _... I suffer from insomina, my commander promised to maul me alive the moment she sees me, and if I have to watch another evening show I could kill myself."_

" **Ouch."**

" _Pretty much, yes."_

" **I'm doing my best to come up with something utterly tedious, but my memory is failing me. Never thought Linus'd have been right when he said that one day these books would have killed my brain."**

" _Oh fuck, sorry, I had forgotten you had an exam. I should let you study."_

" **Oh,** _ **please**_ **. Spare me your pity – I have enough of that for the two of us."**

" _But you can't-"_

" **No way you're going to back down. Boring, boring, something boring..."**

" _Look-"_

" **Oh."**

" _What?"_

" **Oooh."**

" _Should I be scared?"_

" **Go to bed. Now."**

[After some time]

" **'... Emotional and behavioral problems are two comprehensive labels covering an array of disturbances...' Stranger?"**

" _Mmrh?"_

" **Shhh. Don't talk. I was saying, 'covering an array of disturbances: depression, excessive anxiety, feelings of inferiority or isolation..."** *

* * *

JUNE 19TH

 _11:19 A.M._

 _Can't believe it worked. Thanks!_

 **11:20 A.M.**

 **Don't mention it.**

 **02:16 P.M.**

 **Actually, you gave me an idea. From one to ten, how desperate are you?**

* * *

*The quote was taken from Zastrow's _Introduction to Social Work and Social Welfare. Empowering People_ , parts of which are available online.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor Fire Emblem.**

 **Notes:** _I wanted to finish this chapter before the holidays, but it didn't make it in time. And for that, I apologize. It doesn't help that I am a slow writer either. *sigh* But you have been very patient readers, so you have all my gratitude for having stayed with me so far. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter (hopefully Aesha will be back soon!) as much as I enjoyed writing it. Oh, and a short foreword: I know NOTHING about social work. I'm studying to become a counselor, so you'll find out that plenty of the stuff Legault will talk about is related to that stuff._ _  
_

 _And now, let's go with the story!_

* * *

 **Legend:**

 **Legault**

 _Heath_

Lloyd

* * *

JUNE 21ST

" **... and one should always keep in mind the concept of 'client opposition'-"**

" _Resistance. Client resistance."_

" **Client** _ **resistance**_ **–** **which may result from a social worker ignoring the client's point of view-"**

" _Too harsh."_

" **... you should be sleeping, you know?"**

" _I can't sleep with an F on my conscience."_

" **While I may be flattered by your concern – and I am – a bit more of optimism wouldn't hurt."**

" _I'll be more optimistic when you'll get that chapter right. Start again, from the beginning."_

" **You must be joking."**

" _Humour me."_

" _ **Ooh.**_ **Very funny."**

" _Don't complain. You were the one to propose this... arrangement."_

" **Yeesh, can't you just relax? What about we take a break and chat for ten minutes?"**

" _Don't be a lazy bastard. Two."_

" **Eight."**

" _Five."_

" **Deal. Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"**

" _... why do you ask?"_

" **So wary... well, you shouldn't be allowed on the phone at this hour, so I guess you are on leave. Unless you are somewhere on a mission, in which case my phone bill's reaching astronomical heights."**

" _... You've really thought this through, haven't you?"_

" **Nothing like the prospect of two hours studying psychology to stimulate the imagination."**

" _... you think I'd be here worrying about your goddamned exam if I were on the field?"_

" **Point. So you are on leave."**

" _... Something like that."_

" **That is?"**

" _I have temporarily left the army for medical reasons."_

" **Temporarily** **as** **in,** **you'll** **get** **back** **soon?"**

" _If_ _the_ _commander_ _doesn't_ _kill_ _me_ _tomorrow._ "

" **Ouch. I had forgot. Well, good luck with** _ **that**_ **."**

" _Shouldn't you be more optimistic?"_

" **Wow, are you taking from me already?"**

" _Hopefully I won't be taking your laziness as well."_

" **Too harsh."**

" _... I can't believe you actually said that."_

" **See? We're rubbing off** **on each other."**

" _Stop sounding so_ dirty. _I need to rest!"_

" **You need your beauty sleep?"**

" _I need to get back into the army. No, actually I_ want _to get back into the army!"_

" **Well,** **that** **I** **cannot** **understand.** **"**

" _Wait,_ _what?_ _"_

" **You.** **Soldiers.** **Maybe** **I'm** **a** **coward,** **but** **why'd** **one** **want** **to** **do** **such** **a** **thing?** **Risk** **your** **life,** **kill** **other** **people...** **"**

" _Listen,_ _don't st-_ _"_

" **Don't** **you** **wish** **anything** **else** **for** **yourself?** **"**

" _..._ _I'm_ _sorry?_ _"_

" **I** **mean,** **have** **a** **family.** **Buy** **a** **house.** **The** **kind** **of** **stuff** **people** **usually do.** **Which** **is** **not** **hiding** **from** **snipers and** **seeing** **corpses** **everywhere.** **"**

" _I don't..."_

" **Don't what?"**

" _Look, just... no. No. No, no-"_

" **Stranger? Are you okay?"**

" _I-I gotta go. Sorry."_

" **Wait-"**

–

(1) Message: Lloyd Reed

11:12 P.M.

I am still waiting for your call, Legault.

 **11:21 P.M.**

 **Oh, right. Sorry 'bout that. Put up with me a bit longer? I** **'m in a... quandary** **.**

11:22 P.M.

I'll make it short and sweet. Sonia wants to train Nino.

 **11:23 P.M.**

 **Calling you.**

11:24 P.M.

Don't.

11: 25 P.M.

Can't get out. Father disagrees, don't know how long it'll last. See you tomorrow morning, you know where.

* * *

JUNE 22ND

 _11:12_ _A.M._

 _I_ _am_ _sorry_ _for_ _hanging_ _up_ _on_ _you_ _yesterday._

 _11:16_ _A.M._

 _Wasn't_ _angry_ _,_ _just..._ _sensitive_ _to_ _the_ _subject._

 _11:18_ _P.M._

 _By_ _the_ _way,_ _Vaida_ _was_ _furious._ _She threw a chair at me. But I'm still in._

 _11:19_ _P.M._

 _Thought_ _you_ _might_ _want_ _to_ _know._

 _02:32_ _P.M._

 _I_ _am_ _sorry._ _If_ _you_ _still_ _want_ _to_ _study,_ _I'm_ _free_ _tonight._

/Incoming call; 06:02 P.M./

" _He-_ _"_

" **Gods,** **yes,** **I'm** **sorry,** **I** **turned on the phone** **just** **now.** **I** **should've** **checked** **it** **earlier,** **I** _**know**_ **,** **but** **it** **took** **Lloyd** **the** _**whole blasted morning**_ **just** **to** **tell** **me** **-** **my,** **he** _**never.**_ _**Stopped.**_ _**Talking.**_ _**Once.**_ **"**

" _Wait-"_

" **You have no idea how much I had to restrain myself from choking him with the scarf! Seriously, the man has** _ **issues**_ **– "**

" _Well-"_

" **\- because you have to be mentally unstable to talk about how fucked up your life is with someone whose life is even more fucked up! Truly, what the hell?! I dearly hope it'll at least pay off some of my bad karma before the exam because** _ **man**_ **, you wouldn't believe it but I'd have given an arm to split my head open over those books rather than-wait. Are you laughing?"**

" _S-sorry. Mrf-"_

" **... I can't believe it. I spent one of the worst mornings of my life and you are** _ **giggling**_ **?"**

" _I'm trying not to!"_

" **Yes, stranger, I can clearly see that."**

" _O-okay, sorry. Here. Not laughing anymore."_

" **Sure?"**

" _Sure."_

" **Good. Now can I go on?"**

" _There is more?"_

" **... I can still hear you, you know."**

" _..."_

" **Are you hysterical? Just askin'."**

" _It's the tension from this morning. I-I think."_

" **Oh, yes. Your commander must be enchanting."**

" _'Brutal' is the word, I think. That chair..."_

" **Well, I hope it didn't crak your head open. You are still in charge of my academic well-being, stranger."**

" _... Heath."_

" **Excuse me?"**

" _Heath. Name's Heath."_

" **Oh."**

" _... yours?"_

" **Uh? Oh, yes. Legault. Mh..."**

" _Yes?"_

" **... nothing. And about yesterday-"**

" _You're going fine. Could even get a C."_

" **... are you falling for me?"**

" _You say another word, you get a chair into your face."_


End file.
